Invisibility (Item Power)
;: :This article is about the Item Power called '"Invisibility". For the corresponding spell, see Invisibility (Spell). For the unit ability, see Invisibility.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry | effect = true | misc = Invisibility | availability = Create Artifact }} '''"Invisibility" is a Item Power for Jewelry, intended for use by Heroes. This Power is bugged, and does not function with the full strength of its governing spell, Invisibility. It has a high Spellbook requirement through Create Artifact and does not appear on any of the Items found during the campaign. Effect and Known Bugs "Invisibility" Items aim to conceal the wearer with ethereal . They convey three effects: * The hero cannot be detected overland, insulating him from hostile AI routines. * Units without Illusions Immunity suffer when attacking the hero. * The hero cannot be targeted with a Ranged Attack, not even by creatures with Illusions Immunity (an oversight in 1.31 AI behavior). "Invisibility" suffers the following drawbacks that render it far less useful than the spell: * The hero can be detected and pursued in combat. * The hero can be targeted directly by spells in combat. Items enchanted with this Power do not cause the hero to become transparent like a true spell of Invisibility. No Item Powers leave any graphical trace of their presence, so this isn't entirely unexpected. The benefits of "Invisibility" dissipate whenever the item is removed or lost, but they cannot be dispelled while worn. Strategy The strongest residual effect from the bugged behavior of "Invisibility" is the insulation from Ranged Attacks. This alone makes a case for employing the power in overland Encounters with common foes like Sprites, Shadow Demons, and Colossi, who are often able to kill fragile heroes out-of-hand. The cheaper "Guardian Wind" power will protect against , and "Magic Immunity" against , but "Invisibility" renders the hero un-targetable by all these, as well as . The Normal and Fantastic Units with this sort of ammunition pose a serious threat to heroes and are encountered somewhat regularly, at least in the aggregate. They are listed in the table below. That being said, what with the loss of the other benefits of invisibility and the great of this power, think carefully before using it. The Power is of no use against AI cheese like Dispel Magic True, Web, Cracks Call, or any other direct and highly-threatening Combat Instant. All of these need to be warded against through other means. To compound matters, any opponent can perceive and close in on the hero. Favor Invisibility (Spell) when you have it. If you have no choice, though, "Invisibility" is not worth but could justify the paid by Artificer/Runemasters if you foresee a lot of exposure to dangerous ranged attacks or want to penalize your opponents' score. "Invisibility" might serve you well by sitting on an item in your vault, to be held there as a swap for when an Encounter demands it. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Invisibility" may be added to an Accessory of your own design through Create Artifact, and reaches a fairly reasonable casting cost through the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Category:Item Powers